1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Flat panel displays are generally thin and driven with low voltage. Types of flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting devices.
Although the flat panel displays may have various structures according to the type thereof, the flat panel displays conventionally include a thin film transistor display substrate equipped with a thin film transistor (TFT) that serves as a switching element.
The TFT includes an inorganic semiconductor or an organic semiconductor to form a channel, which is a passage for current flow between source and drain electrodes. When the TFT includes organic material to form the channel, the TFT is referred to as an organic TFT.
The organic TFT may be classified as a bottom contact type or a top contact type. In the bottom contact type organic TFT, a gate electrode is formed at a lower portion of an organic semiconductor and source and drain electrodes contact the organic semiconductor at the bottom of the organic semiconductor. In contrast, in the top contact type organic TFT, source and drain electrodes contact the organic semiconductor at the top of the organic semiconductor.
The top contact type organic TFT may be more advantageous than the bottom contact type organic TFT in terms of charge injection, so the top contact type organic TFT may ensure superior characteristics. However, with the top contact type organic TFT, forming the source and drain electrodes on the organic semiconductor may damage the organic semiconductor during the manufacturing process.